Happy Birthday, Stevie
by The Onyx Moon
Summary: The team decides to do something special for their Captain's birthday, but things don't go as planned. Steve x Reader


Steve had never been too keen to celebrate his birthday since waking up from the ice. The poor soul dreaded every waking minute that others spent celebrating while he was still grieving the loss of his best friend and all those he knew from a life before. But then he had met you, and like magic, a little bit of the jaded feelings for his birthday faded away.

It was always a small affair for the two of you. You would go out on the town, have lunch at Steve's favorite restaurant, then go home to watch sappy romance movies, ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to soundproof the room, and fall into each other's embrace until the early hours of the next morning. Steve would pepper kisses across your face, thanking you for loving him as deeply as you do and helping him to see the bright side in everything.

Last year Steve had discovered that Bucky was alive, and his birthday took the back seat to his search for his best friend. He accepted a mission assignment without hesitating and left you behind at the tower to fall asleep in a cold bed, missing the comforting warmth that was your Stevie.

This year, though, everything was different.

Steve was up and at em at 7am sharp, shooting out of bed and dragging you with him. You had struggled for a few moments before you heard the shower flip on, realizing what he intended to do with you. You had stopped fighting getting up after that.

Sleepy, satisfied slimes graced both of your faces as you made your way to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Though you usually snuck out before your boyfriend woke up to surprise him with breakfast in bed, you didn't mind this new development. Steve helped you as much as he could, flitting around the kitchen and pecking your cheek with a kiss every time he handed you anything. He even took to poking you with flour, and by the time the rest of the team had awoken, the two of you were covered in evidence of your flour-tickle fest.

For the first time since you started dating, the plans for Steve's birthday were completely different - and you didn't mind at all. Your usually romantic lunch turned into a team picnic in Central Park complete with frisbees, footballs, and home cooked goodies. Lunch was delicious, and your heart was full seeing Bucky and Steve laughing and shoving each other in the shade as the team played all around. You had never seen your boyfriend so happy. And when you tackled Sam to the ground, winning your makeshift football game, Steve scooped you into his strong arms and planted a fiery victory kiss on your sweaty lips.

Once the sun finally fell behind the trees, you all made your way back home for a 'special surprise', courtesy of the team. Everyone buzzed with talk of the afternoon, you recounting your epic victory with Natasha as Steve held your hand tightly in his, talking about 'the good ole' days" with Bucky.

The compound was dark as you returned, and Scott winked over to you as he, Wanda, and Sam made their way to the balcony. You watched in curiosity as they pulled a brown paper bag out of hiding, and then a lighter out of said bag.

Oh, no.

Your eyes immediately sought out Steve, finding him completely oblivious as he spoke to James. Neither of you had told the team why you soundproofed the room of his birthday and simply accepted that taunting that it was to keep noises of passion in. What they didn't know is that it was to keep the sounds of celebration out.

You watched in horror as the first firework shot up, a thundering explosion ringing above your heads, and two super soldiers jumped out of their skins. When his eyes met yours, the were wide and his breathing was frantic. Bucky had a very similar expression on his face, and both of their fists were clenched so tightly that their knuckles had turned white.

The team was mostly oblivious to the sudden shift in the soldiers' demeanor and you felt your heart break in your chest. All they had wanted to do was make Steve and Bucky's first 4th of July together in over 70 years special. They had no idea of the episodes and nightmares the fireworks would trigger for your boyfriend, and you were sure it wasn't any better for the Winter Soldier within Bucky.

You spun around to find anyone to talk to, and your eyes immediately found Tony. Only he wasn't looking at you, he was looking at your boyfriend. His eyes were full of guilt as he made his way over to them.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Tony asked as he placed a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder. Red rimmed blue eyes turned to the muffled voice and in an instant Tony understood. "Guys!" He was rushing to the team without a second word and in a matter of seconds, the fireworks had ceased. You could see the impending tears prickling at Steve's pure eyes as he looked over to you and held his hand out. You immediately embraced him, cradling the sobbing man in your arms. And then another broad figure engulfed to two of you, and you looked to see a very solemn Bucky.

"Y/N," Tony whispered to you with a smile. "Come with me."

About fifteen minutes later, the team was disembarking Tony's jet, Steve's hand firmly wrapped around yours while Natasha held Bucky's hand. Tony laid out several blankets in the grass of his private property and urged everyone to sit down before dialing to F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Alright, babe. Let 'em fly."

And then you watched as a huge firework shot into the sky, then exploding…in silence. You looked to Tony for an explanation as he sat down beside you. He simply gestured to the large, sheer forcefield that had somehow formed over the team without you noticing.

"He's one of my best friends. He's not in this alone." Tony smiled, relaxing against the blanket at looking to the show F.R.I.D.A.Y. was putting on for all of you.

Beside you, tears spilled over Steve's eyelids again, but this time, they were not out of sorrow. You watched in awe as your boyfriend was able to watch his very first fireworks show after serving without an episode.

"It's beautiful." He murmured as you gazed at him, tears of your own threatening to fall. "Thank you, Tony." He whispered, pulling you closer to him as he laid down and cuddled up against you. Beside you, Natasha and Bucky whispered sweetly to each other as they were wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Happy Birthday, Punk." Bucky murmured.

"Happy Independence Day, Jerk." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to your hairline. "I love you, Doll."

"And I love you. Happy Birthday, Stevie." That night you all fell asleep in the grass to the lulling colors of the fireworks and the warmth of so many bodies piled so close together. Steve smiled to himself as he woke up the next morning and looked around at his family and the woman he loved so deeply.

Best Birthday, Ever.


End file.
